


Gonna be the very best (At relaxing)

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, Art post, Cat in a bikini, Comic, F/F, Fanart, Kara and Cat go on a much needed beach vacation, Kara taking off said bikini, Kara's muscles, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: For DefinitelyHuman, who requested: A beach vacation so they can both finally relax. And ofc Cat throws herself fully into the task.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	Gonna be the very best (At relaxing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyHuman/gifts).



> Thank you for looking! If you wanna see more of my supercat art please head over to my twitter https://twitter.com/SupergayC and on tumblr at www.supergaysupercat.tumblr.com

Thank you for looking! I ended up doing a two parter with this, I initially started off with the sketch but also wanted to do one of them relaxing in the hot tub/pool/water. But ALSO wanted to be able to see IN the water, hence the cut out type approach I went for.

Anyway! Super wives have a beach vacation and Cat is really determined to be the best at relaxing. Kara's gonna help ofc. Especially when they get in the water.

\----

001

Image 001 sketch, Kara and Cat arrive at the beach, Cat is READY TO RELAX

002

Illustration 002, Kara and Cat have some private time in the water, good drinks, warm water and oops, was that your bikini strap?

Closeup of 002

  
I also have some rough pencil sketches of me figuring out how I wanted to go about Kara's swimsuit. I'll post those tomorrow once I have time to pop in to my office and use the scanner.


End file.
